The present invention relates to a view adjustment method and a view adjustment device for a vehicle in which a front windshield is provided with a view adjustment portion in a lower part thereof to adjust a driver's front field of view.
As a conventional view adjustment method for a vehicle, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-211355, there has been known a method of screening a lower part of the front windshield and adjusting the driver's front field of view to enhance safety in driving vehicles.